Big Time Rush (TV show)
Big Time Rush (abbreviated BTR) is an American television series created by Scott Fellows about the Hollywood misadventures of four hockey players from Minnesota—Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan—after they are selected to form a boy band. The series premiered with an hour-long pilot episode, "Big Time Audition", on Nickelodeon, on November 28th, 2009. Its official debut episode premiered on January 18th, 2010, earning 6.8 million viewers, making it Nickelodeon's highest-rated live-action series debut ever. The series is currently in its second season. On May 24th, 2011, Big Time Rush was renewed for a third season, which began production in January 2012 and will premiere later this year. Premises The series stars Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight, Carlos Pena, Jr. as Carlos Garcia, James Maslow as James Diamond, and Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell, and the other main characters Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight, Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque, and Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant The band is led by Kendall, a boy, who was initially the only person offered an opportunity by Gustavo after being impressed by his extemporaneous performance. Kendall agrees on the condition that all four friends can accompany him to Los Angeles, along with his mother (Challen Cates) and sister. The series navigates through their antics and schemes as residents at the Palm Woods Hotel and students at the Palm Woods School, both establishments intended for aspiring actors, singers, and other performing artists. On the road to becoming famous, the boys routinely come into conflict with their overbearing, shrill, but ultimately caring producer and his well-meaning assistant, as well as Arthur Griffin (Matt Riedy), the CEO of the fictional corporation RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid, an eccentric billionaire who is forever threatening the integrity of the music division for which Gustavo and Kelly work. Outside the recording studio, the boys are habitually confronted Mr. Bitters (David Anthony Higgins), the Palm Woods manager, who covets their apartment and continually searches for reasons to evict them. Each episode centers around a problem that the boys attempt to resolve the problem with a ridiculous scheme. Instead of fighting with her brother as would a stereotypical younger sibling, Kendall's sister Katie, is by far the sharpest person on the show and often functions as a deus ex machina whose assistance is valuable to the boys' plans. Many episodes end with a music video-like segment in which the boys sing one of their songs. Over time, elements of the show have disappeared, creating the show to be more dramatic and focused on one thing. Cast and Characters Main Cast! *Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight *Carlos Pena as Carlos Garcia *James Maslow as James Diamond *Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell *Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight *Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque Recurring Cast! *Challen Cates as Jennifer Knight *Matt Riedy as Arthur Griffin *Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts *Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor *David Anthony Higgins as Reginald Bitters *Denyse Tontz as Jennifer 1 *Kelli Goss as Jennifer 2 *Savannah Jayde as Jennifer 3 *Tucker Albrizzi as Tyler *Daran Norris as Buddha Bob *David Cade as Jett Stetson * Tara Strong as Miss Collins *Stephen Keys as Freight Train *Barnett O'Hara as Guitar Dude *Lorenzo Lamas as Dr. Hollywood *Emma Roberts as Liza Shelver *Miles Fisher as Charlie Rever *Shantel VanSanten as Maggie Rever Spencer Locke, Daran Norris, Carlie Casey, Ted Garcia, Tristin Mays, Linda Cevallos, Fabio Lanzoni and Hamilton Mitchell all worked with Scott Fellows previously on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Casting A nationwide casting effort began in 2007. More than 1,500 teens and young adults auditioned for the four roles. James Maslow and Logan Henderson were the easiest and first actors cast.Kendall Schmidt was the last actor cast, and the most difficult role to cast. The role of Kendall Knight was originally to go to Curt Hansen, who now plays Dak Zevon on the show, but when he appeared a lot older than the others and sounded too much like James in the pick up pilot, the producers auditioned and cast Schmidt after a recommendation by Logan Henderson, who was also friends with the actor before casting. Filming of the series began in August 2009. Actor Carlos Pena, Jr. previously worked with Scott Fellows on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.[10] As he had just entered the Boston Conservatory to study musical theatre, Pena was reluctant to audition but sent in a tape at the encouragement of his manager. Executive producer Scott Fellows was inspired to write each character by the personality of the actor playing him. Productions Production Notes! The series was conceived and created by Scott Fellows, formerly the creator, executive producer and showrunner of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Fellows says his inspiration for the show was the musical comedy show, The Monkees—a popular and culturally significant American television series from the 1960s about a group of four young male adults who form a rock band, and perform songs while having comedic adventures.Although the show had a concept as early as 2007, the series had no actual title as late as August 2009. Music Main article: Big Time Rush (band)Big Time Rush is a Nickelodeon Viacom Music Productions Band consisting of five members: Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena and guitarist Dustin Belt. Nickelodeon'partnered with Columbia/Epic Label Group to produce the show, which is why music and instrumentals are incorporated throughout the series. Big Time Rush's debut album, ''B.T.R., was released on October 11, 2010 via Sony/Columbia. Their second full-length album, entitled Elevate, was released on November 21, 2011. Big Time Rush released their new song "If I Ruled the World" ft. Iyaz on iTunes July 22. They have also released a number of new songs such as "Music Sounds Better With U" (feat. Mann), "Love Me Love Me", "You're Not Alone" and "Superstar". They have also released three singles, "Paralyzed", "Blow Your Speakers" and "Epic", which are bonus tracks on some albums, and "Intermission". Nickelodeon partnered with Columbia/Epic Label Group to produce the show, which will incorporate original music into the series. Big Time Rush is one of the three Nickelodeon shows (the others are iCarly and Victorious) on which the cable network is partnering with the music group to promote music as well as shows. The Los Angeles Times has been critical of the show's focus on music, noting: '''Note: this is all from wikipedia, please correct if wrong. 'Bold text' Category:Browse Category:Real-Life Articles